The Two Rabbits: Wonderful Memories: Remember back then?
by shikyoseinen
Summary: "Shirou, remember when we made Chifuyu-nee angry?" Ichika asked. " Of course I did." Shirou snorted. " I remember it was you invited me to play football. I can still feel those marks." Shirou rubbed his arm. " No I didn't that was you." Ichika argued. A Type Moon X Infinite Stratos Crossover. " Is your brain dead Ichika? It happened back when we were freshmen!" Shirou argued back.


**Disclaimer:**

Characters in Fate Stay Night and Infinite Stratos don't belong to me.

**Notes**

This fic has no connection whatsoever to Target: Emiya Shirou and Dream Sequences. You can say that I'm experimenting with character relationships of two different franchises and see how they react to each other in one setting.

This story is also AU to canon materials of both ISverse and Type-moon Verse. So, don't expect things will remain the same.

Time setting takes place after "Charles" and Laura transfer into Ichika's class so everyone still thinks "Charles" is a boy.

Oh, and Shirou and a certain character from the Fate Series is the same age as Ichika and the rest so don't the red haired suicidal idiot to have the same personality with canon material.

Before I forget, I want to thank everyone in In Flight Forums for their support.

Oh, and I wrote these scenes when I was hearing Fate Zero OST Little Drop of Peace to create the peaceful atmosphere. Whether you want to try or not while reading this is up to you.

Italic words means that there is a flashback going on and in some cases the character are talking mentally. One liners are mental thoughts while paragraphs in italics are flashbacks.

**Wonderful memories: Remember back then? **

IS Academy.

The only place in the world providing education and training for future IS pilots all over the world. As Orimura Ichika would have said, the institute is created simply because the country Japan should be held responsible for the shift of the paradigm of today's society; specifically towards the creation of the latest technology that revolutionized not only military hardware but also the status of women global wide.

Another day has passed for Emiya Shirou in IS Academy. His life...has been hectic since that day he was ousted as the second or third male that can pilot an IS in the world. His white uniform cleaned, ironed and kept neat and crispy contrasts with his red hair, the colour white reminds him of the colour of snow during winter time when he fought in a snowball fight with Chifuyu with Shirou as his second in command.

Placing his hand at his torso, he can feel the IS inside him or at least that's how he feels it. The IS moved along with his body like reinforced skeleton. Tabane-nee's super special IS for him is different than the rest to prove how much she values him as her favourite test subject. Let's not forget, as a superhero he doesn't have to go to some random telephone booth to change to his costume.

"_Are you sure this is safe?" Shirou asked the complete obvious. How could he not? _

_"Shikkun will help me, won't you Shikkun?" The mad scientist, Shinonono Tabane asked of course is reinforced with an innocent looking face of her plus cute bunny ears on the top of her head to add effect to convince 'Shikkun' to help her even more._

_Emiya Shirou nodded in agreement with a smile on his face. He's still an innocent kid after all, of course's he'll help. Even if he is subjected to all these wires poking all over his body and this ridiculous helmet he's wearing._

"Shirou!" Running towards his direction, Orimura Ichika greeted his old friend as he made his way towards the red haired boy. Bumping their fists together, the both of them laughed as they made their way towards the main building.

The Emiya family and the Orimura Siblings are close as ever since The Great Fuyuki Fire that occurred ten years ago. At the time, Emiya Kiritsugu saved three people much to his delight and adopted the red haired orphan who lost his parents during the tragic incident. As for the Orimura Siblings, Chifuyu decline his offer to be his step-daughter.

As for Ichika, he has been Shirou's best of friend and brother almost all his life. The both of them became friends over the tragedy that occurred in Fuyuki City and let's not forget all the trouble Shirou has been involved since they were kids.

Needless to say both boys truly see each other as brothers they never had.

"Where's Charles?" The third member of the Three Stooges of IS Academy is absent from their usual morning routine.

"You know how he is; he left before the both of us did." Ichika answered. The third _amigo_ tends to wake up even earlier than Shirou in the morning and left to school beforehand.

Shirou, Ichika, and Charles are roommates; Room 3 is the only place in the girl's dormitory where all the boys stay in one place. However, all three of them share the same triple bunk bed with Charles sleeping at the bottom bunk while Shirou on the top bunk; leaving him to take the middle bunk between the two. Therefore, there is more space in their room compared to the rest with the exception that Shirou has little stretching room for himself in his own bed because he's too close to the ceiling.

Meanwhile, some of the girls can be seen whispering among themselves, hushing their friends not to talk so loud as their faces are marred with the colour of crimson red. Who can blame them?

Among the crowd of girls, Shinonono Houki on the other hand, can be seen walking near to the stooges; near as in there is quite a distance between herself and her childhood friends. The frown on her face suggests that she is holding herself back from walking to school with them just like back when they were kids. Of course she has her own reputation to worry about and she does not want to be the centre of attention of gossiping hens of her classmates. Then again, her tightened fist suggests that she's angry for not daring herself.

She may not look like it but she was once one of the boys back when she was a little girl growing up with Shirou and Ichika. However, she is far less interested to join their antics and mischiefs that are always been associated with those two. In fact, she often has to play partner in crime when it comes to prolonging the inevitable fate of the condemned against Orimura Chifuyu.

Before she could even make her first move to greet the two boys, she was beaten to the punch by another childhood friend. In other words, she has been beaten by her rival.

Rin other hand, is not as stiff as Houki.

"Shirou! Orimura!_"_ Without a care in the world, Rin greeted the two boys thick in her Chinese accent. She even elbowed the red haired boy for good measure to show that he has to face the wrath of the Chinese girl this early in the morning.

"Ling?" Shirou rubbed his stomach, the same spot elbowed by the shorter girl. "What are you doing?"

"Oh? You want to be rude to me now is it?" Lingyin's face darkened, an evil smirk on her face appeared just before she says the forbidden words: "Mapo Tofu."

Two words. These two words made Shirou cringe in fear, his brain replaying all those horrible memories back when he volunteered to help out at the restaurant owned by Rin's parents.

_"What is this?" Shirou asked the chef also known as Rin's dad._

"_This" refers to the infamous Mapo Tofu; one of the trademark dishes served in the Chinese family restaurant. _

_"That's Mapo Tofu Shirou-kun; a little thanks for helping me out!" Rin's dad voice came from the kitchen as he washes the dishes._

_"Hoho dad's famous Mapo Tofu." Rin grinned at the sight; rubbing her hands evilly like a witch. She even has the Cheshire cat grin on her face to emphasize her excitement. "I dare you to eat it."_

_Shirou gave her a look; then looking back at the direction of the kitchen. "Are you sure I can eat this?"_

"_Of course!" Shirou could have sworn Rin's dad voice sounded rougher than usual like that movie character Bane Ichika made him watched at home but then again today has been a busy day with customers all day long._

"_You're not chickening out are you Mr. Hero?" Rin asked. "I can understand if you want to back out now, no one ever survives Dad's mapo tofu." She told him proudly._

_"Well since your dad say I can eat; I can't say no to him." No choice but to accept his fate, Shirou scooped a large Tofu with red hot burning "lava" along with it. _

_Rin on the other hand, look like she needs a bucket of popcorn and soda to watch this once in a lifetime event._

_"Itadakimasu." Shirou opened his mouth wide. _

Back in present day, Shirou look as if he's suffering through a serious case of PTSD; he looks literally like someone who has just left the battlefield. His right hand touches his lips while his left hand is at his stomach as if clutching from pain.

"Shirou?" Ichika blinked when he saw his friend hyperventilating. "Huang-san what did you do?"

"Oh c'mon! What kind of man are you?" an angry tic appeared on Rin's head. "How can you get trauma from two words: Mapo Tofu?"

"Even we're afraid of something….." Ichika nervously answered. The whole story about Shirou traumatized of the restaurant's Mapo Tofu eventually made its way across the neighbourhood.

"Whatever you say Orimura…_."_ The girl muttered in chinese.

Houki on the other hand, look pissed. _I'm not jealous!_ She told herself to calm down. _I'm not jealous of her! _However_,_ her brain says otherwise because her stiff demeanor and presence isn't inviting anyone to be her friend in class. Without knowing, her scowl deepened to look like a certain dark knight from an old gaijin film.

"You OK there?" Standing next to her is a member of the Kendo club's rival freshman Mitsuzuri Ayako. Judging from her face, Houki can already tell that Kyuudo club girl already knows what's on her mind and just wants to made her scowl even more.

Houki and Ayako are both promising stars of their respective clubs and are expected to go far in tournaments. However, the rivalry between both clubs have been bad for a long time now over petty issues neither of them wants to bring up in a conversation.

Mitsuzuri Ayako maybe a member of an opposing club but she is still on friendly terms with Shinonono Houki. They're only enemies when it comes to competing after all. There is no need for them to be enemies in normal life at least until something worth grabbing come up.

"You're not jealous at her are you?" Ayako placed her hand at her chin like a detective as she made her guess. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the stiff and overly serious Shinonon Houki is jealous at the more friendlier Huang Lingyin with the two males of IS Academy.

Houki glared at girl; receiving an amused smirk and laughter instead. She was even elbowed by her rival for all her trouble.

"Can't say for Orimura but if you want-" Ayako leaned closer to Houki, placing her hand near her mouth away from the view of the other girls so they can't read her lips. "I'll look out for Emiya for you." She whispered.

Houki's spine tingled, _I forgot! Shirou's in the Kyuudo club too! _Her brain remembered that Shirou is a member of the kyuudo club just like Mitsuzuri. The kendo girl looked back and forth between Mitsuzuri and Shirou; sighing over her defeat. Her face is no poker face so Ayako read it easily like an open book.

Cecelia can be seen walking in front of them as she opened the front glass door of the academy. Unlike the rest, she has no time dealing with a man. Her status as a representative is more important than gossiping about the opposite gender.

"Good morning." She greeted Ichika personally. Her more cultured status is more refined than the short Chinese girl; greeting her crush like a proper lady. "And a good day to you too Emiya." She may not be as close to Shirou compared to Ichika but she respects his friend.

Sarashiki Tatenahi on the other hand, observed the two male pilots from the window sill of the Student Council room. The view is magnificently beautiful with the morning sky. What caught her attention is the male pilots of IS academy walking towards the campus with a girl with a ponytail walking awkwardly not far from them and another girl having a lively conversation with two boys. She of course puffed her cheeks like a balloon; feeling a tinge of jealousy.

* * *

**Staff Room**

Yamada sensei on the other hand, took a deep breath she prepares herself mentally for today's class._ I hope nothing happens today! _She told herself; her job as a teacher is hectic as it is she hopes nothing bad happens in class. The stack of papers she's carrying contains the health records of her students in her classes in IS Academy; Emiya Shirou's record is on top of the stack; his picture within the teacher's sight as she smiles at the stiff looking boy in the photo.

"_Emiya-san as a househusband?" _

"_Why not?" _

Her face turned red remembering what she overheard from her own students. Despite being a teacher, she has her own problems as a woman in which her mother expects her to find a decent man to get married soon. Shaking her head from such thoughts, she made her way towards Orimura-sensei's spot in the staff room.

Sitting in her cubicle is Orimura Chifuyu. Unlike her younger sibling, she has responsibilities as his homeroom teacher in class 2A. She sighed; mentally telling herself that she won't be sleeping tonight to mark a lot of papers the classes she taught in IS academy.

"_Giving up already?" _

Kiritsugu's voice in her mind woke her from her stupor, the image of the man that saved her life and her brother from the fire many years ago made her heart beat faster; back when she had massive on the older man.

Picking up a picture frame she lay down on her desk; reveals a family picture of both the Emiyas and The Orimuras. The picture was taken when both families moves away from Fuyuki City and settled in the neighborhood Kiritsugu handpicked himself.

"_Hurry up!" Ichika seems to be the only one excited to be in a group photo._

"_I'm coming." Chifuyu glared at her brother. She still finds herself having a problem with the new camera she bought for her family. With haste, she made her way into the picture frame. However, the only available spot is right next to Emiya Kiritsugu. Her face blushed; leaning closer to him as possible without making contact with his body. _

Chifuyu smiled; noticing at how naïve she used to be when she had a crush on the older man. The picture she looked at reveals that Chifuyu wasn't even looking at the camera and instead look away from Emiya Kiritsugu; her cheeks puffed much to her embarrassment. Her cheeks even showed lines of red color. To add more salt to injury, the older man noticed that she wasn't looking at the camera and tilted his head towards her direction.

As of result, Both Chifuyu and Kiritugu look silly while the two boys pose for a candid photo.

She sighed happily over the old memories; renewing her vigour to start the day on a positive note.

"Orimura sensei?" Her heart nearly stop; Chifuyu immediately slammed the picture frame to its previous position on her table the moment she heard Yamada-sensei's voice.

"Eek!" Maya sensei gasped in surprise.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." Chifuyu glared at her junior colleague, the same kind of glare that promises death and defeat to all her competitors back in the Mondo Grosso Tournament.

"Y-Yes!" Yamada-sensei cowered in fear.

* * *

**Classroom 1-1**

"Charles!" Ichika greeted; high-fiving Charles.

"Good morning Ichika." Charles replied in french. "Sorry I couldn't join you and Shirou. I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"Ah?" Charles you might want to be careful with your words these girls are most troublesome with every single word we say and they will twist it into something- "Why are you staring at me like that Houki?" Ichika blinked when he saw the narrowed eyes of his childhood friend.

"Don't badmouth me Ichika, I'm not like that." Houki ignored the boy.

"OK fine I want to hog the showers to myself in the early morning." Charles laughed it off.

"Right. Look, Shirou and I plan to play football this afternoon. Want to join?" Football has been one of the many sports Ichika manage to force Shirou to play since they were kids apart from getting involved in fistfights with other boys or saving cats from tall branches.

"I don't think so. I'm, not really into sports….."

"You're a hiikimori after all aren't you?" Ichika asked.

"A what?" Charles blinked. "You're not insulting me are you?"

_You're too polite Charles….._Ichika thought to himself. _And how are you reading my mind? Am I that obvious? _

Not far from the conversation, Laura Bodewig the transfer student from Germany glared at the weakling, her hands across her chest in disapproval as if the sight of her hate makes her feel angry; the need to restrain herself from killing him is becoming less and less every minute.

That is until Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei entered the classroom.

* * *

**Class 1-2**

Meanwhile, Class1-2 has their own shenanigans.

"I keep telling you Shirou don't do these things for free. Make profit out of it!" Lingyin's eyes glitter like diamonds to show her delight.

"I told you already; I'm fine doing these things for free." Shirou replied, placing the brown bag given by a female classmate near his desk.

"You can be boring you know that?" Ling narrowed her eyes at him. "By the way, what did you give him?" She asked the person asking for the assistance of her childhood friend to fix something.

"That thing over there?" the girl pointed at the brown bag. "My videogame console broke down; I'm hoping Emiya-kun can fix it." She answered sheepishly; as if embarrassed.

"What kind of games do you play?" Ling can already tell that the girl has something to hide. If her guess is correct, this means that this girl play _that_ sort of games.

Said girl look back and forth between herself and Shirou; her face turning even redder.

_Definitely otome games_…Lingyin resisted not to facepalm.

"Love triangle Emiya?" Ayako joined in the conversation. The promising star of the Kyuudo club is also in the same class with Shirou and Lingyin.

"Of course not Mitsuzuri!" An angry tic appeared on Lingyin's head; glaring at her other classmate for even suggesting that.

* * *

** (Late Afternoon)**

The golden sky look as beautiful as actual gold as the sun slowly sets.

During the late afternoon, students are still in their respective sports club for daily practice. Other than kyuudo and kendo club joined by Mitsuzuri Ayako and Shinnono Houki there are other clubs available in IS Academy. This also includes practice for Private Infinite Stratos pilots.

As for the two boys, it's the perfect time to play a game of football.

Earlier, they went to the quartermaster to pick up the items they needed to play. Unfortunately, they have no place to play so they just made use of an empty field.

Removing their school jackets; the boys played dressed in their undershirts and school pants; school shoes being exhausted on the track field. To add more insult to the injury, they were covered in dust and dirt including some black stuff on their white undershirts; originated from the black lines on the track field.

It has been an hour since Shirou and Ichika "borrowed" the track field. Seeing that the usual football field has already been booked by the Girl's football club a day earlier the boys have no choice but to play somewhere else.

"GOAL!" Ichika cheered, imitating the same pose done by the one of the famous football player in the leagues as his arms are in the air towards the sky while his legs; especially his knees is suffering discomfort with the hard ground with pebbles and dirt all over the makeshift football field.

"Doesn't count!" Shirou answered back as he threw the ball back at Ichika. "You knocked over the goal!" Said goal are actually small comes they borrowed from the sports storage; the goalie has to stand between two small cones to represent the actual thing.

"Hoh!" With all his might, Ichika kicked the soccer ball towards the goal post; only to have Shirou the goalie smacking the ball away just in time before the ball enters!

Shirou smacked the ball with his right hand will all his might; swerving his entire body along with it as he prevents the striker from a goal.

Both boys collapsed to the ground; the soccer ball wandered off to the end of the makeshift football field which is meant for running track purposes. The golden sun in the sky gleams over them as night is slowly approaching.

"That was a cheap shot Ichika…" Shirou gasped.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Despite Ichika feeling extremely tired from playing striker against Shirou the goalie, his man pride does not allow him to back down against the person he refers to as his best friend.

"Lets." Ever since the fire incident and Kiritsugu's death, Ichika has always been Shirou's best friend as they both have lived through many of their own shenanigans over the years.

"Hold on, where's the ball?" Ichika got up slowly from the ground; he can feel the aching in his body all over the place.

"It's behind me and-" Shirou slowly picking himself up to get the ball. Unfortunately, a foot has made its way onto the ball. Not just any foot but a woman's foot.

"Consider yourself lucky if I don't decide to **crush** your balls you brats." Both boys can feel their heart stop when they heard _her_ voice. Looking up, the familiar face of Orimura Chifuyu is enough to make them call it quits and make a run for it as their doom has arrive in the physical form of Ichika's sister.

**Scene Break **

Not far from their location, three girls were watching the boys play from the school building. Houki, Rin and Cecilia has been observing both boys making a fool out of themselves when they decided to play football on the track field despite that it's against the rules.

"They're really are into this aren't they?" said Cecilia.

"Ah you should have seen them when they were kids." Houki muttered; remembering the old days. "They were a lot worse when it comes to baseball."

"What happened?" Ling asked curiously. The sly look on her face is enough to tell the shrine maiden girl that the information will be rather juicy to hear. Looking at the other girls, they lean towards her to hear about the story.

"Let's just say they hold a record in the neighborhood for breaking windows; one time they broke Orimura-sensei's window." Houki laughed nervously; the other girls gasped before they start giggling. She sealed their punishment _immediately_." She shuddered upon the memory.

_What surprised Houki at first is that the sound of someone's window being smashed from outside was heard at the Orimura residence next door. Dashing outside to see what's going on, the girl made her way towards the closest window sill in her house to the Orimura residence. She gasped when she saw the broken window; not just any window because that window is from the elder Orimura's sibling's room. She prayed for the poor soul for their sin. _

"_ICHIKA! SHIROU!" The shrine maid maiden felt her spine chill when she saw the older Orimura sibling opened her window; revealing the said person with her hair messed up and face look like she was struck with something blunt like a baseball. _

_In front of the Orimura residence, there is an open grass field with a playground. At that same spot, two boys felt the same way Houki does. _

_Moments later…._

_Despite the constant restrain to tighten her own face, 7 year old Houki can't help but look at the strange sight in wonder when she encountered the older Orimura Sibling in the her family dojo with the two troublemakers. It's not like she care about the two condemned but even she is curious about their fate. _

"_Houki-chan just let her deal with those two." Beside her, Emiya Kiritsugu ruffled her hair as he made his way back into the house. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?" His voice can be heard from the corridor. _

"_Ah Yes!" Once again she let go of the her own restrain towards her own face as Houki blushed from the slight shout she made to the older man; only to feel something wrong with her spine as if there is a black aura next to her. _

_As for the said troublemakers, Ichika and Shirou sat in seiza position. The Orimura Sister on the other hand, is like a gargoyle cowering in the Notre Dam upon the two boys as she whacks their shoulders for even making the slightest movement upon their discomfort. _

_Orimura Chifuyu look like a woman scorned if Houki ever saw one. The baseball that smashed her window must have made its way towards her nose judging by the injury on her face along with the bandage that comes with it. Also, her hair seems to be covered with small amounts of glue along with bits of paper still stuck onto it. _

"_Discipline yourself Ichika!" Just like lightning, Chifuyu laid down a smack onto Ichika's shoulder with her bokken. "You too Shirou!" She did the same for the red-haired boy; smacking his shoulder with her bokken. _

_As a young Kendoka, Houki couldn't help but admire such speed from the swing from someone of her own gender. "Amazing…." She took note mentally. _

"What was I thinking back then?" She rubbed her temples. The technique she saw first-hand did become useful later on in life but it always end up being the only way to strike Ichika and Shirou most of the time than in tournaments or IS battles.

Cecilia looks like she's struggling not to laugh; imagining a younger Ichika and Emiya being punished by Orimura-sensei.

Rin didn't even try. She laughed her heart out. "Look; they're busted already….." she voiced out. This caught the girl's attention when they notice people coming towards the track field, two people leading a small group behind them.

And all of them look happy and angry at the same time.

Meanwhile, someone else is observing the two stooges from a different location; literally one floor below the girls.

"So the weakling and his accomplice used to be that mischievous; this is new I never heard about this before." Laura's good eyed blinked at her classmate upon over hearing the gossip. Tonight, she will share this information with her unit _Black Hare_; especially with Captain Clarissa Harfouch.

At the same moment; she spotted a lot of people heading towards the weakling and his friend. "Instructor?" As expected, Laura recognized one of the newcomers immediately

**Scene Break **

Ichika and Shirou are in BIG trouble.

Standing in front of them, Orimura Chifuyu stood like a titan; an angry titan hungry for human flesh. Her hands folded across her chest to show her displeasure against the two troublemakers again. Her black eyes are like cold black steel of a Japanese katana; ready to strike with absolutely no mercy. Her papers need markings, the entire IS Academy track team is outside her office demanding to see her despite telling them off that they should get someone else to solve their problem. It is no wonder she wants to get this issue over with immediately.

Standing next to her is the running track team captain; her hands folded across her chest to show her displease, her pony tail looks like a whip from the boy's direction despite the small size to do so and her eyes, those eyes promise death to whoever makes this maiden angry. In fact, you can say that they are synonymous to black steel just like Orimura sensei.

To add more effect to her feminine scorn, the captain punched her palm to show how much pain she'll deliver to the two boys who dares to disrupt the training of the school's running track team. Her eyes suddenly look like they emit fire or to be more precise there is forging of black steel into an anti-male Noble phantasm is going on behind her irises.

"You can do it sempai!" Behind them, the captain has her own cheerleading squad; compromising of the junior members of the school's track team.

On another hand, Mitsuzuri Ayako can be seen among the crowd; watching the entire spectacle. Keeping her promise with Shinonono Houki; she was actually looking for Emiya Shirou until she overheard Orimura Sensei berating about her younger brother and best friend doing something they're not supposed to be doing on the track-field. _"Well at least I can tell her he'll be in the infirmary tonight…." _She mentally noted.

"Time to go?" Ichika gave Shirou the look.

"Time to go" Shirou answered.

However, they were not able to run away from their reaper even if they want to. "Not yet." Chifuyu stepped forward; her fists ready for action.

Up in the air, Student Council president Sarashiki Tatenashi viewed her HD pop-up screen in front of her featuring the two boys cowering in fear before Orimura Sensei. _Pictures for the year book and my image gallery!_ She giggled to herself as she captures the image of their frightened facial expressions and Orimura sensei beating the tar out of them for disregarding the school rules.

**Scene Break **

"Even without an IS that woman is still damn frightening." Rin winced as she witness upon the carnage that can only be done by the older Orimura Sibling. "That's even worse than being hit by my cannons." She remarked when she saw Orimura sensei-

"That only shows that the instructor does not use an IS for everything." Cecilia added; feeling proud for the achievement of someone of her own gender against men.

"Oi should you be rooting for her? Orimura is getting killed out there." Ling asked.

Her words alone dropped the bombshell for the British girl. "….I. Need. Time. For. This." Cecilia's brain went whack; unable to decide what course of action she should do for this situation. In other words, she lost her composure and her refined status as a proper lady at the moment. Excusing herself, she walked away from other two girls. "Excuse me!"

"Haha Well at least we know where those two will end up." Rin walked away. "I'm going for dinner. You want to join me?" She invited her rival, Houki.

The air around them feels awkward when Ling asked the question; both girls know that they eventually have to solve this problem sooner or later.

"Sure…." Houki nodded awkwardly.

"I don't blame you if you haven't decided yet." Ling assured the girl. "Even I'm having trouble deciding for myself." She confessed.

"….." Her pep talk seems to be improving Houki's mood. "Let's go to the cafeteria shall we? We'll talk a bit more over dinner." Houki answered.

Ling nodded, walking ahead.

"They never change…" Houki looked back one last time at the condemned boys, seeing that she is used to the gore since childhood. _And that's all that matters._ She smiled to herself; her flushed face complimented the golden sky.

"Shinonono!" Ling called her name.

"I'm coming!" Houki answered.

**END OF STORY**

**Phew another one-shot done, I thank you for those who reviewed my previous Infinite Stratos crossover fanfics "Target: Emiya Shirou' and "Dream Sequences"**

**Unlike the previous two crossovers, this one focuses on Shirou being a student of IS Academy. However, the twist that Ichika is alive in this continuity is that the idea is about how their friendship eventually sours when they get older and Shirou wanting to be an ally of Justice. At least that's how the original idea is for this particular continuity.**

**However, Infinite Stratos is not as gritty as Fate Stay Night so there may be hope left XD**

**I was also told that IS crossovers with FSN with Shirou as a student is appealing rather than just jump to his phase as an ally of Justice with _The Fugitive_ concept going on XD So…..I say why not? I'll give it a try.**

**A sub plot for this continuity is that the girl's relationship with the two male characters is different. I also include Mitsuzuri Ayako to have the fate element inside the crossover. For those who are expecting Rin and Sakura I'm sorry there is no way those two will fit in the setting for obvious reasons: Rin is bad with technology while Sakura is under Zouken and Shinji's thumb until the war arrives IF Heaven's Feel route is at play.**

**Please tell me what do you think about the character relationships! I could use feedback about this! ****Don't expect it to be like those dramas on TV Ok? The last thing I need is people thinking this is will be like telenovelas or something.**

**Just to let you know, Before Chifuyu was hit in the face by a baseball she was actually trying to write a love letter. Guess who's it for XD Poor girl no wonder she's pissed that all her hard work becomes paste by those two troublemakers.**

**The HGW will take place eventually. However, this crossover is AU to the prime timeline which is the three routes we all know. This means that the war is not the same to the original FSN canon material.**

**I have entertained myself with an idea called a " A big red dot"; featuring Emiya Shirou himself being a target all over the world for his exploits against evil in the ISverse.**

**I also want to once again thank everyone back in In Flight Forums for their support in my Infinite Stratos crossover ideas; CG-3m1y4 being a fellow Type Moon X Infinite Stratos crossover writer like I am.**

**Another story for this particular Infinite Stratos crossover continuity? I'll see when the results come in. I myself prefer to write one-shots over multi-chapters because I am still experimenting on new ideas and concepts.**

**Read and Review!**

**EXTRA SNIPPET (Future Possibility: Shiro and his red IS) **

Clarissa Harfouch may have been always been busy with her own squad but she always find time to occupy her daily schedule with other activities she likes the most. Even at her age; she still enjoys reading shojo manga (Her subordinates often joke that their captain is compensating for her lack of romance in her life) though the captain herself is more aware of the difference between reality and fiction thanks to a certain instructor.

Her office is inside the trailer provided by the German army for this particular investigation in Somalia. In a way, she should be thankful for not being out there with the scorching heat but the paperwork she needs to complete by the end of today is enough to make her change her mind.

Today, she decides to watch Emiya's videos.

Emiya Shirou is a name that has been spoken a lot recently; mostly because the name itself is associated with the amount of destruction that has been going on for quite a while now.

As usual, this has becomes everybody's headache as the damages are becoming more and more severe as time goes by.

_The video is shown from the recorded footage from a confiscated Phantom Task IS pilot. The location shown is the ocean itself though the pilot seems to be near a cargo ship next to her along with her comrades. All of them seem to be guarding the ship from potential intruders._

_Which it did because Emiya Shirou arrived; flying towards them like an arrow._

_"Take him down!" The IS Pilot summons her dual sub-machineguns; letting loose with everything she has._

_As for the male pilot, his IS has wings and thrusters at the back; allowing him to fly in the air. It may seem basic from the technical point of view but the unit is dodging everything as if the bullets can never hit him._

_In other words, he's moving as if 3 times faster than what a regular IS unit should be._

_He didn't stop there. Instantly, a black bow appeared in his hands along with a strange looking sword._

"_He's firing his weapon! Get the shields ready!" The sub-machineguns discarded; replaced with shields to defend against the sword arrow attack._

_BOOM_

_Only to have one of their comrades blown to bits as her shield and IS unit is destroyed with a single shot from the sword-arrow._

_"You're kidding me!" The shield is meant to increase the defence of the IS's default shield; an improvised tactic to defend against the male pilot from the last raid towards their base._

"I lost count, how many ships again?" Clarissa Harfouch may have been busy with her own work unit but she has never taken her eyes off from the Emiya Shirou case. Her reasoning revolves around professional conduct because the German government has assigned her to the investigation. It's also because this is a favour from an old friend in the past and from her own subordinate Laura.

"Three ships this time Maam. All of them belonged to the Somalian pirates." The eye patched purple haired female officer reported. Earlier today, there was another attack at the coast of Somalia where three ships was shot down by a some projectile that can bend itself into three different angles akin to a heat seeking missile. As part of the investigation unit, the members of the Black Hares are assigned to investigate the target.

"I see." In front of Clarissa, another live video feed her unit managed to confiscate from the wreckage is played in front of her. "I've never seen this kind of weapon before..." She sighed; she can feel a headache when the video shows the target firing an arrow with red glow like a missile fired towards the ships. "Tch." The live video ended when the arrow was heading towards the same direction towards the camera that recorded it; the final images are the sea water and someone floating in front of the camera.

Said person is already dead when the camera showed the image as the eyes were wide open and the body is following the sea current. Blood also filled the sea water like solvent as the colour of red appears underwater.

"Anything you can find Maam?" The officer asked meekly; avoiding the screen.

"No just the usual Emiya does something mysterious and blow things up to smithereens." Clarissa closed the window of the video player. "In any case, I want report on the casualties."

"...About that, someone from outside asked around for more body bags-

"Give it to them." Clarissa ended the discussion. "I want that report."

"Yes Maam." The officer left the office; taking a deep breath as she knows she has to go back outside and see all of the dead bodies they managed to fish out with the rest of the military units assigned to this relief mission.

"And the workload doubles," Carissa unlocked her drawer, taking out the only shojo manga she brought with her as she flip through the pages just to immerse herself into female fantasy before she has to go back to work.


End file.
